This invention relates generally to the construction of leaching fields of the type associated with present day septic systems that require draining of effluent from the septic tank into the surrounding soil. One example of a prior art leaching field of this general type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,264. The leaching field itself as disclosed in '264 Patent is known, and that Patent relates to a particular method for holding the components of the leaching field in an erect condition while the sand or other water absorbing fill material is provided around these components.